forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vajra Safahr
| aliases = | nicknames = | true name = | home = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Tethyr, west Faerûn | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Dwarvish, Elvish, Giant, Halfling | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Tamik al Tamik al Safahr and Parama yr Manshaka | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful neutral | challenge5e = 13 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Vajra Safahr ( }}) was the seventh Blackstaff of Waterdeep, a title she ascended to in 1479 DR when her mentor and lover, Samark Dhanzscul, was killed. Description Vajra was diminutive, with olive skin, short black hair, and indigo blue eyes. She was young when she became the Blackstaff (1479 DR). Abilities Though having become the Blackstaff at a young age, Vajra was a skilled wizard, even capable of casting a lone spell while entirely paralyzed, and thus incapable of performing verbal incantations or hand-gestures. The effect of this spell was to fire forth a few rays of amber-colored energy from her eyes. Possessions Vajra wielded a fabled Blackstaff, which was silver shod and towered over her head by several feet. History Early years Vajra was born in Tethyr to paladin Tamik al Tamik al Safahr and Parama yr Manshaka. She had several older siblings, but she was the only one born with sorcerous talent. She grew up at Sheshyr House in Tethyr, the family home. When Vajra was fourteen, her father and her aunt died in defense of Darromar, which was attacked by assassins. She turned away from sorcery and towards wizardry, since it was what was able to save Queen Cyriana and King Errilam. She was apprenticed to Mynda Gyrfalcon-Thann and Princess Zandra, Court Vizeras of her homeland. She came to Waterdeep in order to learn foreign magic for a brief time (a requirement for her course of study) around 1476 DR. However, she fell in love with Samark Dhanzscul, the Blackstaff, and remained in the city much longer than planned. Blackstaff Samark made Vajra the heir to the Blackstaff, but he was killed by Khondar and Centiv Naomal in 1479 DR before she was fully prepared to assume the role of Blackstaff. Much of the power of the Blackstaff flowed into Vajra on Samark's death, but because she hadn't undergone the proper preparation, she was left semi-conscious and delusional. Khondar took Vajra to a secret lair beneath a house he had bought from the Open Lord Dagult Neverember and attempted to torture the secrets of the Blackstaff out of her. While traveling through the sewers on an unrelated task, Laraelra Harsard and Meloon Wardragon passed close to Khondar's hideout and heard Vajra's screams. Laraelra tracked down ownership of the house to Renaer Neverember and confronted him about the noises she had heard in the basement. Larealra, Meloon, Renaer, and several of his friends entered the residence and poked around in the basement, finding nothing unusual. While they were inside the house, Khondar and his son, in the guise of Samark, entered and confronted Renaer, showing him the deed to the home and kicking the group out of the residence. Laraelra knew something strange was going on, because "Samark" and Khondar were acting like old friends even though they were known to hate each other. Renaer and friends returned through the sewers and found the secret sublevel dungeon in which Vajra was imprisoned. They rescued Vajra and took her back to the Neverember mansion. When Khondar realized that Renaer had helped Vajra to escape, he framed Renaer and associates for Vajra's "murder". The City Watch tracked Renaer and crew to the Neverember estate, and the group used a secret rooftop gate to travel to an old family mansion called Varadras outside Waterdeep. Vajra was still only occasionally lucid, as the consciousnesses of previous Blackstaffs fought for control of her mind. After a few days, they returned to Waterdeep and entered Blackstaff Tower. In the tower, she was tested by the previous Blackstaffs and was allowed to officially assume the role of Blackstaff. Vajra, now fully in control of her abilities, sent spectral hounds to stop Khondar from entering the tower. The hounds rent Khondar to shreds, and his animated skeleton was left as a warning to anyone foolish enough to attempt entry. After Khondar was defeated, Vajra consented to Renaer's plan to revive a group to replace the Moonstars with the stipulation that the group serve as her friends, not her servants. Later, in the Year of the Scarlet Witch, 1491 DR, Vajra was increasingly worried. The Lords of Waterdeep had just elected Laeral Silverhand as the new Open Lord, and Laeral's reputation and mere presence stirred up feelings of inadequacy in Vajra. She had also underestimated the Cult of the Dragon's threat and power, and Tiamat's near triumph in her schemes. In an effort to prove herself, Vajra began to seek the meaning of the current year's name, the reason that giants were becoming alarmingly more active in Faerûn, and what was causing many Underdark races to seek refuge in Skullport. Relationships Samark Dhanzscul Samark Dhanzscul, the sixth Blackstaff, was both Vajra's mentor and lover, despite his age relative to hers. Laraelra Harsard After their experiences together, Vajra asked fledgling sorcerer Laraelra Harsard to be the Blackstaff's Heir. This enabled Vajra's power to be projected through any Blackstaff held by Laraelra and aided in Khondar's defeat. Gray Hands Around 1492 DR the Gray Hands were under the control of Vajra Safahr. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Adventures: * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist ;Novels: * Blackstaff Tower ;Video Games: * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Tethyrians Category:Blackstaffs Category:Archmages Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Blackstaff Tower